Berhardsson
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:BerhardssonFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:BerhardssonBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nickname': The Beach State, The Archipelago State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Grumbroe |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese · Spanish |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|56.03% Asian 37.33% European 3.21% Reatinese 3.43% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Berhardssonian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Teena Wu Tiqing (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Peter Undell (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jennifer Wang (MDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Chris Powell (NUP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *6 United *2 Conservative *2 Liberal *1 Green |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|25 March 2017 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|10,285 km² (8th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,756,570 (4th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|268.0/km² (3rd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$111.732 billion (4th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$40,533 (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CEST (UTC+10) CEDT (UTC+11) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Tinyadanka (2345m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|BE |} Berhardsson (/bərˈhɑːrdsən/ bər-'''hard'-sən'', abbreviated as BE) is a state in Craftia's south-east. Its jurisdiction consists of the Venturas Peninsula, Tojima Island and numerous smaller islands (often grouped together as the Tobugunto Archipelago). The state borders Jagsland and Wintaro to the east, and also shares maritime borders with Meyang to the north, from which the state seceded from in 2017. Its capital and largest city is Grumbroe, which is usually paired with its twin city Stromville as Grumbroe-Stromville (often shortened to "Grumstrom"). The state gained statehood and split off from Meyang on 25 March 2017 after a rising secessionist movement became popular in the late 2000s. The movement grew into the Mojang Democratic Party and a popular referendum on Berhardssonian secession was eventually adopted as an official policy by the National United Party government (in power in Meyang from 2014 to 2019), and two separate referendums on the issue were held. The initial referendum in 2011 was narrowly defeated. The second referendum took place in 2016 on renegotiated terms, and was successful. Various reasons for statehood included geographical separation, and demographic and ideological differences. Known as the "Archipelago State", Berhardsson is known for its unusual tropical climate for its latitude, with a strong tourism industry only matched by Lumina. Approximately 35% of the state is covered by national parks and reserves. In 2055, it became the first state where renewable energy provided over 90% of its power, a benchmark which has been met ever since. Berhardsson is frequently ranked as Craftia's most liveable and socially developed state. The state is known for its strong political activism and civil participation, with Craftia's highest voter turnout rates. The state has a politically very progressive, socially liberal and multiethnic and diverse culture, with its history being shaped by Reatinese traditions as well as Swedish, Spanish and Japanese colonialism. Berhardsson was the first state to legalise recreational marijuana in 2025 (16 years before it was legalised nationwide), and was the first state to recognise Indigenous Craftians as the first inhabitants of the region in its state constitution in 2032. History The name of Berhardsson can stem from two possible etymologies: Berhardsson is either a Swedish romanisation of the Reatinese term 'bahadisan', meaning yellow water, referring to the silty waters of the Tobugunto Archipelago, or Berhardsson is named after an early Swedish explorer whose surname "Berhardsson" is present throughout multiple locations on the Venturas Peninsula. In 2017, Berhardsson was established as a state, after a referendum passed an amendment to the constitution for it to secede from Meyang and become a state of its own. Government Berhardsson is a state of the Republic of Craftia, and has a federal parliamentary constitutional political system based on the federal Craftian republic parliamentary republic, with the Governor of Berhardsson (currently Teena Wu of the National United Party) as the head of state, and the Premier of Berhardsson (currently Peter Undell of the National United Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 48-member Berhardssonian Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on the second Saturday of December, using the proportional representation voting system, where 32 MPs are elected from single-member electorates and the remaining 16 are proportionally elected from a list. Federal representation Berhardsson elects 11 Members of Parliament to the Craftian House of Representatives, and is represented by 8 Senators. } | Tojima | 2049– |- | Katy Fischer | | Tierra Robada | 2070– |- | Wilfrid Foré | | Whetstone | 2058– |- | Greg Henrickson | | Tinyadanka | 2055– |- | Randa Matsunaga | | McArthur | 2061– |- | Jon Moody | | Redflint | 2067– |- | Jessica Nguyen | | San Fierro | 2070– |- | Marcelo Tynan | | Pierce | 2070– |- | Brandon Vega | | Los Santos | 2070– |- | Laticia Waters | | Whitlam | 2070– |- | May Weatherill | | Kantella | 2064– |} } | |- | Avril Bennett | | |- | Vincent Koh | | |- | Tee Li | | |- | Diana Santos Vargas | | |- | Intan Sinta | | |- | Tegan Trent | | |- | Putri Wibiaki | | |} Political culture } | United | 44.07% (21) | 33.31% (6) | 29.45% (2) | 35.61% |- | | Conservative | 20.35% (10) | 23.59% (2) | 19.13% (2) | 21.02% |- | | Liberal | 11.66% (6) | 19.95% (2) | 18.30% (2) | 16.64% |- | | Mojang | 13.26% (6) | 8.43% | 9.55% (1) | 10.41% |- | | Greens | 5.12% (3) | 9.40% (1) | 8.52% (1) | 7.68% |- | | Reform | 3.79% (2) | 2.69% | 3.40% | 3.29% |- ! colspan="2"|Total ! 48 ! 11 ! 8 ! |} Berhardsson is a liberal stronghold, and its electorates have consistently voted for left-leaning parties in federal elections. The state's Conservatives are noted as the most moderate in the nation. Left-of-centre parties have governed Berhardsson for 36 of the 57 years it has existed as a state (63%). The Conservatives have had only two premiers, and the last election they won was in 2043. In addition, Berhardsson is one of two states, the other being Lumina, where the Mojang Democratic Party has significant support. In Berhardsson's case, it has formed government on two occasions and often forms the Official Opposition. It is currently in government as a junior coalition partner. Demographics Berhardsson is the fourth-most populous state in Craftia. Largest cities and towns in Berhardsson